Yet Another Mario and Sonic Crossover
by Lightblade1121
Summary: Why not?
1. Chapter 1: Another World

Mario and Luigi found themselves confronting Bowser once more at his castle, as he once more planned to keep Peach for himself and take over all Kingdoms. Apparently, things were going to be different now, it wouldn't be the first time the brothers heard that once before. But it what they weren't expecting is what they should fear. In Bowser's throne room, the brothers are engaged in a fierce battle with the King of Koopas, where the odds seem to be in Bowser's favor...

Luigi:"Give it up, Bowser! You know you're never gonna win!"

Bowser:"Hah! Then why does it seem like I am?"

Mario:"(in his head) Yeah, why does it seem that way? We've never had this much trouble with him. Even getting here was more chaotic than usual."

Luigi:"What are you up to this time, Bowser?"

Bowser:"I've learned my lesson in not telling you guys anything! But you may bare witness what I'm about to unleash, for it'll be the last thing you see!"

Mario:"If I had a coin for whenever someone threatened us like that, I'd be more alive than I already am."

Luigi:"Ditto. Whatever you're planning won't stop us from putting an end to it."

Bowser:"Very well then...Prepare for your ultimate demise, as I blast you out of this world and every other world FOR GOOD!"

It was then that the Koopa King brought out a purple glowing gem, and it's energy could be felt around the entire fortress. As Bowser held it in his hands, he began to float off the ground, being filled with the gem's energy...

Bowser:"(laughs evilly) Now, Kamek! NOW!"

Kamek:"As you wish my Lord!"

The Magikoopa came from out of nowhere and used his wand on the crystal. The entire castle began to rumble as the crystal was shot from Bowser's hand and launched high into the sky, where clouds began to circle around it, electric energy began to course through the sky as a bright light consumed the center of the vortex. For the look of his face, Kamek's fears were rising at the results he brought upon everyone...

Kamek:"Something's wrong, my liege! The portal seems to be unstable, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

Bowser:"Then we must do this now! Look up the sky, Plumbers, for that is your final destination!"

Luigi:"If we're going down, we're taking you with us, Bowser!"

The final fight was on, as the plumbers were going full force onto the Koopa King, who had somewhat of a hand from Kamek. But as they fought, they felt that underneath their feet, the entire castle was being pulled from off the ground and was now slowly being sucked into the portal. The walls were being torn apart, and from where they were, the brother even saw Peach's room get sucked in ahead, leaving the four shocked...

Bowser:"NO! My princess!"

Mario:"She's gone because of you, shell-for-brains! You're stupid plan ended up becoming your doing!"

Bowser:"ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW!"

And so, the Koopa King brings out the infamous axe and smashes it to the ground, having the floor break underneath the brothers' feet. They rushed forward and the shoes met with Bowser's head. Their victory was short lived as the castle was breaking apart at the seems. Mario, Luigi and Bowser were now holding on to the breaking floor as what remained for the Koopa King's fortress was sucked into the portal...

Bowser:"No, the portal!"

Luigi:"The vortex is tearing the castle apart!"

Bowser wasn't giving up the fight just yet, as he tried to fight back against the plumbers, even from where he was. But, it only ended up having him pushed back further and deeper into the portal...

Bowser:"NO! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

Each of them were losing their grip now, and it wasn't long before they each ended up sucked into the portal. It then shut close and nothing was left but a crater where Bowser's castle was...

* * *

?:"Hey...Hey!...Hey, are you okay?"

Mario was beginning to rise up from where he layed, feeling like he may have been laying on sand, as it was all over his face. Wiping it off, he w adjusted himself and slowly opened his eyes to find that he was nowhere he could recognize. It was a beach, with an ocean that seemed to stretch on for miles. Whoever was talking to him had a voice was unfamiliar to him...

?:"Boy, you must've gone through something harsh, haven't you?"

Mario:"Ugh...yeah...Where am I?"

?:"South Island, my home. I found you washed up by the tide. You don't really look like your from around here."

Mario:"It's that obvious, huh?...That portal...the last thing I remember was getting sucked into the portal. It was actually quite strange, there were all these colors and shapes and everything was crazy...You probably think I'm crazy, don't you?"

?:"Hmm, no. I've seen stuff like too. I think you may have been to one of those classic special zones."

Mario:"Special zones?"

?:"Yep. They're these interdimensional gateways that you are able to access once you're near a chaos emerald."

Mario:"Chaos Emerald? (to himself) That must be the gem that Bowser had used against me an Luigi. And if I was sent here, then... (out loud) Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Mario."

As he put out his hand for a handshake, Mario now actually faced the person he was taking to and it made him a little wide-eyed to see that he was looking at a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog with gloves and red shoes, who gladly shook his hand...

Sonic:"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Mario:"I can see that."

Sonic:"So, you here by yourself? Or, did others come along with you?"

Mario:"I don't know, but I'm fearing the worse. You wanna help me look for them?"

Sonic:"Eh, why not? I got time to kill."

Mario:"Let's-a go, then."

Sonic:"Hmph. Funny accent. You italian or something?"

Mario:"Exactly."

Meanwhile, on the Floating Isle that was Angel Island, Bowser's Castle now stood on top of the dormant Volcano below the floating sanctuary. Bowser had recovered from the battle he and the brothers brought out and was now getting things reorganized. As of now, the Koopa Troop were now scatting all across the island, marking any sort of territory as their own, which was bringing trouble for the Island's Guardian. Knuckles the Echidna was, at this moment, fighting off the mysterious invaders as he was protecting the Island's Greatest Treasure, the Master Emerald. At the Emerald's Alter, Knuckles slams his fist into the hordes of giant turtles coming for him and his Emerald...

Knuckles:"I don't know where you guys came from, but this is my Island! You will leave now!"

Koopa:"You are the surrender yourself and that gem, RIGHT now, by the order of King Bowser!"

Knuckles:"Fat chance, shell-brains! The Master Emerald must not leave this place, else this entire Island will fall from the sky!"

Para-Koopa:"Don't believe him! Take it!"

Unfortunately for the guardian, the army was becoming to much that he could've handled at the moment, and it was then that they managed to over power him and breakthrough. They were now at the alter, where they began to pull the Emerald out of its shrine. They somehow managed to do so with ease...

Koopa:"Huh, that was easy."

Koopa 2:"Yeah, it's lighter than it looks."

It was then that they began to hear and felt rumbling underneath their feet, and it was what Knuckles had feared...

Koopa:"What's happening?!"

Knuckles:"I TOLD YOU, YOU IDIOTS! THE ISLAND IS FALLING!"

Koopa 2:"We thought you were kidding!"

Koopa:"Where's this thing gonna land?"

Knuckles:"Somewhere in the ocean! Not unless you put the emerald back where it belongs!"

Para-Troopa:"Not gonna happen, buddy! But why don't you got for a swim?"

Without warning, the para-troopa had then shoved Knuckles off the platform and saw the poor echidna disappear from his line of sight. Back at Bowser's fortress, the Koopa King himself had finished see that things were reorganized and that this entire now belonged to him...

Bowser:"Kamek, report!"

Kamek:"Our soldiers have gotten hold of a giant gem similar to ours. But where they got it from, it seems to be where the source of how this island was staying afloat as this entire island has now fallen from the sky."

Bowser:"Hmm...Tell them to bring it here. I trust that you may be able to work with it, can you, Kamek?"

Kamek:"What do you wish for me to do, my master?"

Bowser:"See if you can modify that gem's power so that we may control it and have this entire island flying once more. Should the plumbers be here with us, then we must keep anything of value out of their hands."

Kamek:"As you wish, Lord Bowser."

Hammer Bro:"(comes running in) My King! It seems as if Princess Peach is no longer inside the castle. We checked everywhere, but we couldn't find her."

Bowser:"(growls) Why must it be so hard to keep her under my possession?! Search this entire island and beyond, stop at nothing to find her. One way or another, I shall this world taken, along with our own. Nothing will stop me!"


	2. Chapter 2: More People

Mario and Sonic were walking through Green Hill, Mario kept looking from side to side, enjoying the view of the life filled terrain, with such little woodland creatures and plant life he's never seen before. There was also another thing that caught his attention...

Sonic:"What is it?"

Mario:"It's-a nothing. Just that this whole place is rich with ore."

Sonic:"Yeah. This place is filled with gems. There's even ancient ruins that once held the chaos emeralds inside once."

Mario:"So, do you live around here?"

Sonic:"Actually, I'm from another island, just east of the coast from here. But I do consider this place more like home."

Mario:"You have any friend, are you usually on your own?"

Sonic:"I do have friends. Sometimes, I go alone, but I do work well with others? We all gotta pitch in sometimes whenever we're saving animals, saving these islands, saving the world."

Mario:"I can relate. Pretty much everyday, I find myself running across land to land in order to save a kingdom and a princess."

Sonic:"Well, it looks like we got something in common."

Mario:"I guess so."

Their attention was soon brought to what looked like a giant island falling out of the sky. Mario was bewildered by this, Sonic however, was shocked to see this happen as the entire island crashed into the sea...

Mario:"What the-"

Sonic:"Argh, not again!"

Mario:"What's happened?!"

Sonic:"That there is Angel Island, and it does not belong in the ocean, it belongs in the sky. If what I believe what's happened has happened, then we gotta get to that island quick. Sorry to cut the search for your friends to a short, Mario."

Mario:"It's okay. I'm willing to help you."

Sonic:"Thanks, man. Now, let's roll!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the West Side Island, Koopas were coming of the shore of Emerald Hill, now in search of something. While on the island, a pink female hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose was tagging along side a young bunny girl in a orange dress named Cream and her little fairy-like companion, known as a Chao, named Cheese. The second they saw the hordes of koopa, they made a break for it and now found themselves hiding in the forest...

Cream:"Who are those people, Miss Amy?"

Amy:"I don't know, Cream. One thing's for sure, they're definitely not friendly."

Cream:"I'm starting to wish that Sonic was here?"

Amy:"We don't need Sonic, Cream. I can take these guys!"

Cheese:"Chao, chao!"

Cream:"What is it, Cheese?"

The little Chao pointed towards the Koopas, and both ladies got a better look at what they were doing...

Amy:"Looks like they're search for something. But what?"

Cream:"Couldn't just be something. Maybe someone?"

Amy:"Maybe...we should get out of here?"

As they roamed deeper into the forest, both of them stopped when something zoomed around and went past them. They ignored it and continued forward, but just to be safe, Amy kept her Piko Piko Hammer out just to be safe. As they kept on moving, another thing caught their attention, this one was strange. It was human woman, having a crown on her had and wearing a pink dress. She was asleep, on a bed of flowers with her hands crossed around her chest. Now, Amy and Cream have met humans before, but not one like this...

Amy:"Who the heck is this?"

Cream:"Maybe's she Sleeping Beauty? Like, in the fairy tale? The resemblance is kinda close."

Amy:"Heh. That'd be funny. What's she doing here anyway?"

Just then, that thing that zipped around them earlier had shown up, carrying a bunch of flowers of its face. As it moved its head to see where it was going, its eyes met with the two female animals in front of him. This was enough to make all of them scream, as the little guy threw all the flowers in the air and fell to the ground. From the look of it, it was a short, humanoid-like creature, that wore a blue vest and had a mushroom head. It was crouching down, avoiding eye-contact with Cream and Amy, who held her hammer up high...

?:"Please to hurt me! I'm too innocent!"

Amy:"What are you?!"

?:"I was just...doing my job!"

Cream:"Amy, don't be too harsh! The poor thing is clearly scared."

As a sign of goodwill, Cream walks towards the little guy and gently lift's him up...

Cream:"I'm sorry about Miss Amy. She can be a little...vicious."

Amy:"Hey!"

?:"Oh...thanks for not hurting me."

Cream:"It's okay. Now, can you tell us who you are?"

Toad:"My name is Toad. I'm the Princess' personal assistant. I was trying her most comfortable while she sleeps."

Amy:"What are you and your princess doing here anyway?"

Toad:"I'm still trying to figure that out myself, but Princess Toadstool has been asleep since we got here. I'm sworn never to leave her side while we're in a crisis."

Cream:"A crisis?"

Amy:"Wait, are those turtle freaks at the beach after you guys?"

Toad:"Uh-huh. Well, the Princess mostly. They're called Koopas, and they work for an evil King named Bowser. He's been after Princess Toadstool for years."

Cream:"That sounds horrible!"

Toad:"Yeah, and without the brothers to protect her majesty, I'm the only one left to keep her safe. And I'm no fighter, it took me a while just to get those flowers...and that egg too."

It was then that Amy and Cream had noticed that right next to the sleeping Princess was a giant egg with green spots on it. It was hoping up and down like a cartoon...

Cream:"What kind of egg is that?"

Amy:"It's huge!"

Toad:"It's a Yoshi egg. I was surprised to have found one here. Inside lies a being capable of standing alone against the Koopa King's army."

Amy:"Wow, sounds amazing. But if so, why hasn't it hatched yet?"

Toad:"There's nothing I could do to hatch it. But, the Princess might."

Speaking of whom, the Princess herself had finally opened her eyes and risen up, gasping for air. The three beside her were surprised to have seen her wake up so suddenly, but Toad himself was relieved to see her okay nonetheless...

Toad:"Princess! You're alright!"

Peach:"I am. Thank you for looking after me, Toad. Where are we anyway?"

Amy:"The forest just outside of Emerald Hill."

Peach:"Oh! I've never seen anyone like you before."

Amy:"Back at ya, Princess."

Toad:"Hey, be more respectful!"

Peach:"It's okay, Toad. There's no need to be formal at the moment. I'm Princess Toadstool, as Toad may have already told you, but I'm mostly called by first name, Peach."

Cream:"Nice to meet you, Princess Peach. I'm Cream and that's my friend, Amy Rose."

Amy:"'Sup?"

Peach:"Well, it's nice to meet you too."

Just then, everyone felt wind pick up above their heads. Toad and Peach looked up to see two clown copters just above them and they say two figures come out of them and slam down to the ground. They were frightened to see that it was the Koopalings, Ludwig and Roy with wands in hands, having sinister smiles on their face...

Ludwig:"There you are, Your Highness."

Roy:"Alright, Peach. Time to come back to King Bowser."

Peach:"I don't think so, boys! Tell Bowser that he can throw himself into a pool of lava!"

Roy:"Okay then. Looks like we're gonna do this the hard way! We're dragging your butt back to our new home!"

As the two teenage Koopalings closed in on Peach and Toad, Amy and Cream jumped in front of them, taking a stance against Ludwig and Roy...

Amy:"Oh no, you don't! You two better back off!"

Cream:"Yeah, you big bullies!"

Cheese:"Chao! Chao!"

Ludwig and Roy froze for a moment, looking at the two, then at each other, and all of a sudden, they started laughing. Amy and Cream felt awkward at the moment, looking at each other then back at the two, who were laughing like maniacs. Amy was then getting furious at their mocking laughter as she once again raised her hammer above her head...

Amy:"HEY! (slams hammer to the ground)"

It was enough to get the Koopalings' attention once more."

Roy:"Oh, so Pinky here means business!"

Amy:"I actually prefer being called Rosy."

Ludwig:"We don't care! You're gonna step out of the way, sweetie. Or else, you're suffer the consequences!"

Cream:"We're not gonna listen you, punks!"

Roy:"Heh! And what is it that you're gonna do, LITTLE GIRL?"

Cream:"How about...THIS?!"

Out of nowhere, Cream sends Cheese flying at the purple shelled koopa, having Roy get blasted away and at a tree. Seeing how this has just started a fight, Ludwig waves his wand and sends a blue flame at the four people in front of him. As they scattered, Amy charges at Ludwig, swinging her hammer while the Koopaling dodges every move she makes. As he backs away, Ludwig casts a spell that duplicates himself and winds up confusing Amy...

Ludwig(s):"Let's see how well you handle all of us!"

Amy:"Not gonna be a problem!"

Focusing her power, Amy starts spinning around, managing to hit everyone of Ludwig's fakes as they disappear into a puff of smoke, then smashing the original in the face. Back to where we left Cream and Roy, Roy got back up from the ground and he grew hopping mad...

Roy:"Okay...I'm not gonna be pushed around be a pipsqueak like you! I'm blasting you off the face of this planet!"

Taking his wand, Roy raised it above his head and then transformed into his giant Bill Blaster...

Cream:"Meep!"

Roy:"Say your prayers, you little rabbit!"

As he blasted a bullet bill from his cannon, Cream was too scared to move as she and Cheese hugged each other in fear. But then, something slammed the Bullet Bill, sending back towards Roy, who was surprised. The bill exploded and Roy was sent flying up into the air, where he ends up landing in his own clown copter. Seeing his brother so easily defeated didn't sit too well with Ludwig...

Ludwig:"Blasted idiot! Who needs him? I got an army of koopas heading this way!"

Peach:"That's enough, Ludwig! You will leave now!"

Ludwig:"Oh, and what are you gonna do, Peach? Gently slap me on my face?"

Peach:"Well, if you're gonna put it like that..."

Out of nowhere, Peach takes out a frying pan and swings it like a bat, hitting Ludwig hard on his cheek, leaving a red mark as he starts spinning dizzily around, then falls to the ground with spirals in his eyes...

Peach:"Are you okay, Cream?"

Cream:"Yeah! Thanks for saving me there, Peach! (hugs her)"

Peach:"Aw, it's my pleasure, dear."

Amy:"I guess we don't have to deal with those two anymore. Who were they?"

Peach:"Ludwig and Roy. Members of a team of Bowser's Army called the Koopalings. They're also Bowser's spoiled children who only care about themselves."

Amy:"Well, they're jerks!"

Toad:"I agree. But, what did they mean by a new home?"

Cream:"Uh, (points at the ocean) I think that's what they mean..."

All four of them looked to see an island not far from where they stood. Amy and Cream recognized it as Angel Island, now realizing where all the Koopas have been coming from. Peach and Toad had recognized Bowser's Castle resting on top of the volcano...

Amy:"Angel Island...and it's been taken over!"

Toad:"Bowser's Castle resting on top of that volcano, so close to where we are!"

Peach:"We gotta get moving if we don't want to get caught!"

Ludwig:"(regaining his senses) Heh, heh, heh, heh...Good luck with that."

They all turned to face the injured Koopaling, who was then pointing to where hordes of Koopas were no coming for them. Reacting fast, Peach grabs Amy, Cream and Toad, starts carrying them underneath her arm as she runs away...

Peach:"Time to beat feet!"

Cream:"Looks like we're already outrunning them!"

Toad:"Well, koopas are pretty slow."

Turning her head as best she could, Amy saw that Toad was right, that the Koopas were barely able to run and half of them were out breath and fainting...

Amy:"And pathetic."

Peach:"Let's just get out of here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere over storm clouds, a giant mechanized aircraft was floating over to where Angel Island had fallen from. Inside, someone had been monitoring all the events that are taking place. The thought of Angel Island now being taken over by someone else intrigued him, but also infuriated him, as he believed that the Island must be his...

?:"Whoever these strange people are, they will not get in the way of me conquering this world. Nothing, not even that meddlesome hedgehog will even stop me! This world will be MINE!"


	3. Chapter 3: More People and The Fight

Back on Emerald Hill, Ludwig and Roy were recovering from the little scrap they got into with Princess Peach and her new companions. He was ordering that the koopas take control of this place and to hunt down Peach, taking out anyone who gets in their way...

Koopa:"Your highness, what would you like us to do this Yoshi Egg they left behind?"

Roy:"Trash it! Make sure it's useless. We don't want anymore characters popping up to give us anymore trouble!"

Ludwig:"And make it fast! That thing looks like it's about to hatch."

As they were starting to lift up the egg, it began to shake and then...crack open...

Ludwig:"Uh, oh."

Yoshi:"YOSHI!"

* * *

Back to where we left Mario and Sonic, they were walking somewhere along side the shore of a beach, seeing Angel Island come closer to their perspective...

Sonic:"Angel Island stays in the sky using the power of a great gem known as the Master Emerald. And, it's through that same power that can be able to suppress the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, which was original what help to keep the island floating, until the Master Emerald was unearthed."

Mario:"Hmm...I think the Chaos Emerald was the same jewel that Bowser used to transport us here. I wonder how it ended up in my world."

Sonic:"Well, they're not called Chaos Emeralds for nothing. The power coursing through them is unpredictable. Sometimes, they may even work on their own accord."

Mario:"In the hands of Bowser, those things can and will be a real problem if I don't stop him."

Sonic:"We just need to get to that island. Luckily, one of Tails' workshops are nearby."

Mario:"Is Tails a friend of yours?"

Sonic:"One of the best. He's always had my back, and I have his. He keeps many workshops around to work on gadgets and inventions; but more importantly, he keeps planes in them. And luckily, I know how to fly, we just need to get us one and we'll be on our way."

Mario:"Alright-y...Hey, what's that?"

The two looked and saw something washed up along the shore, and Sonic recognized it almost instantly...

Sonic:"Knuckles?"

Both of them pulled the red haired Echidna from the water and saw that he was out cold. They were unsure of what to do with him until Mario got an idea, raising his fist and slamming Knuckles in the gut. It was enough to wake up him and having coughing up sea water, putting his gloved hands to his stomach...

Sonic:"Nice one."

Mario:"Thanks."

Knuckles:"Ugh...What the heck?!"

Sonic:"Nice to see you, Knuckles? What happened to you?"

Knuckles:"Angel Island was taken over by these...turtle freaks."

Mario:"Koopas."

Knuckles:"They ripped the Master Emerald from it's shrine and sent the island falling into the ocean, then they ended up kicking me off too."

Sonic:"No worries, Knux. We were heading over anyway."

Knuckles:"Who's he?"

Mario:"I'm-a Mario. Nice to meet you."

Knuckles:"Yeah, and thanks for punching me in the stomach. I'll get back to Angel Island on my own."

Sonic:"Knuckles, come on. We just dragged you out of the ocean and woke you up. You kinda owe us."

Knuckles:"Oh, really? Because of that?..."

While the two were discussing, Mario turned his head for a moment and saw that something was flying over their heads. It was hard to make out at first, but he soon recognized the silhouette as a clown, and the person inside it waving a wand with blue energy. Reacting fast, Mario pushed Sonic and Knuckles out of the way as a bunch of blue flames came raining down over them. As the three of them take a stance against their attack, the person came jumping down and landing in front of them...

Sonic:"What is this?"

Knuckles:"Another one of those freaks!"

Mario:"Larry!"

Sonic:"Larry?"

Larry:"That'd be me!"

The three of them were staring at a sharp toothed koopa with a blue Mohawk and shell, along with blue star tattoos on the side of the head, spiked bracelets and evil smile on his face...

Larry:"Bowser sent me to hunt down Peach. But for now, I'll settle for kicking your butt, Mario! Even your furry friends here too!"

Knuckles:"Three against one. Hardly seems fair, pal."

Larry:"I've learned from past mistakes fighting the plumber here. You'd think I'd be stupid enough to fight alone?"

Mario:"Well...yeah?"

Larry:"Think again! (whistles)"

Just then, the trio backed off as the saw a giant hammer come crashing down in front of them. Mario recognized the hammer belonging to Morton Koopa Jr, a giant grey colored Koopaling with a black shell, having a grey star tattoo across his face and three little hairs on top his heads. The buff koopa hoisted his hammer over his shoulder as he sided next to his brother...

Morton:"I was hoping to have some fun today! I'm gonna smash you punks good!"

Larry:"Looks like the odds are now adding up in my favor."

Sonic:"Still outnumbered!"

Mario:"Can you guys stop jinxing it?"

Larry:"Good thing we brought soldiers. (snaps fingers)"

It was then that a punch of Koopa Troopas came from out of the ocean, surrounding the trio as the Koopalings raised their weapons...

Morton:"Don't think we're taking you alive."

Knuckles:"I think I'll take on Mister Muscle here."

Mario:"I got Larry! He's really easy to deal with."

Sonic:"Well, then leftovers are fine by me."

And with that, a huge fight broke out, with Mario tackling Larry, Morton swinging his hammer at Knuckles and Sonic spin dashing into the horde of koopas. Backing off of Mario, Larry summoned flames at the plumber, hoping for at least one shot to hit the guy. But Mario was too fast for Larry's attacks, kicking him into his shell and launching him at the Koopa Troopas. As for Knuckles, Morton couldn't get a hit off the Echidna; getting furious, the Koopaling throws the hammer at Knuckles, who manages to catch it and uses his own strength to throw it right back, fast than Morton's throw, making him get launched across the sand. Sonic himself was having no problem taking on every one of the koopas coming at him; when it came to the para-troopa above him, Sonic had to improvise...

Sonic:"Yo, Knux! Over here!"

Knuckles:"Got you covered!"

Giving his friend a boost, Knuckles jumped and grabbed hold of the para-troopa, having a little bit of a bone to pick with him...

Knuckles:"I'll show you what happens when you throw me off my own island!"

Para-troopa:"Get off, you crazy animals!"

Looking behind him, Knuckles saw Morton coming back for round 2, and this give him an idea...

Knuckles:"If you say so, pal."

Getting off, Knuckles smirked as Morton's hammer met with the Para-Troopa's face...

Knuckles:"I've had about enough of this!"

Heating up his fist, Knuckles uses his Deep Impact Attack, blasting Morton into the sea. Back to where left Mario and Larry, the last Koopaling standing was getting furious for not being able to tag Mario with any of his attacks. It was then that he was surrounded by a blue aura spinning around, until he met face to face with Sonic, who quickly uppercuts the sucker...

Larry:"Ugh...So, the blue guy's fast, huh? Good to know."

Sonic:"I'd give up now, if I were you."

Koopa:"Not to be a coward sir, but I'd take his word."

Larry:"Hmph! You got off easy!"

And with that, they retreated with Larry getting back into his clown copter and the koopas heading back into the ocean. The trio saw as they all headed back toward Angel Island...

Knuckles:"So, those two were your worst enemies?"

Mario:"Those two knitwits are barely even a threat. But I'll give them credit, they're learning."

Sonic:"Now may be a good chance to reconsider going alone and teaming up, Knuckles."

Knuckles:"Hmm..I'll think about it. You do what you gotta do, I'll meet you on the island."

Mario:"Is he always like that?"

Sonic:"On most days, yeah."

With Knuckles going his own way, Sonic and Mario continue to embark on their own. But, if they were going to take back Angel Island, they were gonna need all the help they could get.


	4. Chapter 4: Things getting more serious

A huge storm now covered most of Angel Island as it became more and more under Koopa control. A young, orange, two-tailed fox was running, or rather, flying away from a horde of koopa troopas coming at him. He was somewhere in the Mystic Ruins of Angel Island when he felt it happen, the entire rock plummet out of the sky once more and into the ocean. Not only that, but he had saw that huge castle suddenly appear at the top of the volcano, with strange creatures unknown to him already coming out by the second. His name was Miles Prower, but people call him Tails because of his obvious attributes. A great mechanic and inventor, but not the best when it comes to fighting...or masculinity. And against the army that was after him, his only option was to run. But it wasn't long before he reached his end of the road, surrounded by koopa troopas...

Koopa:"Alright, Foxy. You're coming with us."

Tails:"Who are you guys anyway?"

Koopa 2:"We're the Koopa Troopas, servants to King Bowser. He wants to see this world taken, along with all who live on it. By his order, we place you under arrest."

But suddenly, a huge green blur had blasted through the air out of nowhere, plummeting onto a horde of koopas, having them thrown into the air. Though they could tell who the heck it was, the koopas didn't care as they took a stance against the newcomer. But unfortunately for them, another green blur came up from behind them and bashed right through at top speed. From Tails' perspective, it was a speed he almost recognized belonging to a close friend of his...

Tails:"Could that be Sonic? But he wasn't on the island before. What is going on?"

After a few minutes of the green blurs flying through the air, it suddenly came to a stop as Tails then got a good look of who was helping them out. It was a human man wearing green and overalls, along with what looked like a giant green dinosaur with shoes. Though, they were completely unfamiliar to the young fox, the koopas seem to recognize them very well...

Koopa:"It's a Yoshi! And Green 'Stache!"

Luigi:"My name is LUIGI!"

Getting furious for being called that stupid nickname, Luigi kicks one of the koopa shells on the ground and sends it flying at the horde, blasting them apart. Cooling down, he gets onto Yoshi and the two were about to head off until the see Tails, who was still on the ground, astonished by what just happened. But then, all their attention was brought to reinforcements coming, and they were big. Looking at each other, Luigi and Yoshi nodded at each other and offered a hand towards Tails, who hesitated at first...

Luigi:"We don't have much time! Hurry!"

Not wasting one more second, Tails takes Luigi's hand and jumps on top of Yoshi...

Luigi:"Book it, Yoshi!"

Soon, the giant dinosaur was running away from the enemies coming at them, but it wasn't enough to shake them off...

Tails:"They're gaining on us!"

Luigi:"Here, use this! (gives Super Scope 6)"

Tails:"Woah! This thing looks cool!"

Aiming at the Koopa Troopas coming for them, Tails saw what the Super Scope can do, and it was a very powerful weapon. Seeing that it was able to charge up, Tails was able to make huge blast and fire them, forcing the Koopas to retreat. All seemed to be calm for now as the three of them were now heading over a bridge, but then they heard the sound of whistling coming from midair, and they looked up to see Bullet Bills coming down at them. Although, Yoshi was fast enough to dodge all of them, the bridge couldn't take it and it collapsed underneath them. Tails' version was blackened as he fell into a river, but was luckily fast enough so that he could swim to shore. Though, he was hardly able to pick himself back up as he looked above him to see the koopas looking down at him back at the top of the cliff. But soon enough, Luigi grabbed Tails' arm and placed it over his shoulder as he got onto his feet...

Luigi:"Come on."

Seeing Yoshi nearby, Luigi places Tails onto Yoshi's shell as he begins to recover...

Luigi:"I'm-a Luigi, a visitor from another world."

Tails:"I figured as much. How'd you get here?"

Luigi:"By the power of a strange purple gem that Bowser had. It seemed to have teleported us from our world to yours. I was alone on this island, until I met Yoshi here. I'm glad to have met you as well, you looked you needed help."

Tails:"I really did appreciate it, thank you. So, what are you gonna do now?"

Luigi:"I have to get to Bowser's castle. Hopefully, I'll meet some familiar faces on the way there."

Tails:"If you're going over there, so am I."

Luigi:"But...you don't seem like much a fighter."

Tails:"You'd think that, but I tend to surprise people."

Luigi:"Hmm, well I kinda do need all the help I can get at the moment. So, why not? Tag along with us. We need help finding our way around here anyway."

Tails:"I know about every inch of these jungles. Just follow my lead."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on South Island, Sonic and Mario have managed to reach one Tails' workshops. Inside, was one of the fox's prototypes...

Sonic:"Tails is always great when it comes to make airplanes. May not be the Tornado, but it'll do. Just hope we don't end up crash landing."

Mario:"So, who's gonna fly the thing?"

Sonic:"Can you do it? Being in the pilot seat is a little out of character for me."

Mario:"I don't know. It's been a while."

Sonic:"Do you know how to fly?"

Mario:"Sort of. I've had magic flying caps, Hot Air Balloons, Go-Karts with Hang-gliders strapped onto them. The only time I ever really did fly was to deal with an alien that tried to take over Sarasaland."

Sonic:"Well, some experience is better than nothing. I'll leave you up to it."

Mario:"Alright then. (Cracks knuckles) Let's give it a whirl."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle, Koopas were entering the throne room to talk to their king...

Koopa:"Your majesty, forgive our intrusion."

Bowser:"Speak."

Koopa:"Our chance to have captured another of this island's inhabitants has failed. Green 'Stache had been spotted on the scene helping take out our soldiers."

Bowser:"See to it that the plumbers flesh and blood doesn't leave this island alive."

Koopa 2:"That won't be a problem, sir. He's making a beeline for the castle."

Bowser:"So be it. If none of our soldiers can take care of him, I'll see to it personally then. What about Princess Peach?"

Koopa:"She's still somewhere on the island west of here. Our spies are looking into it."

Bowser:"The sooner we find her, the better."

Just then, Bowser's prodigal son, Bowser Junior came panicking...

Bowser Jr:"Dad! Dad! Huge problem!"

Bowser:"What is it, Junior!"

Bowser Jr:"There's something coming this way! A huge ship of some sort!"

Walking over to the balcony, Bowser looked through a telescope and saw for himself that through the storm clouds, there was something heading right for the island. Something huge, mechanical and menacing, all which Bowser didn't like the sight off."

Bowser:"Prepare our airships! Get ready for a huge battle!"


	5. Chapter 5: Waging War

Peach, Toad, Amy and Cream continued to walk all across West Side Island, as night began to fall. They soon found themselves in one of the highest places, as well as the most dangerous one. The Hill Top Zone seemed to have been their best at this point, since it was the farthest away from anyone that could track them down...

Amy:"Mind the lava, Peach. It's gets pretty crazy up here on these mountains."

Peach:"I'm used to that kind of stuff. That's why I made sure to make all my dresses fireproof now."

Toad:"It seemed ridiculous at first, but after seeing how many places have in our world, it then seemed like a good idea."

Cream:"So Princess Peach, why does this Bowser go after you?"

Peach:"Hmph. Well, I could just say that he's in love with me. But there's actually a little more to it than that. You see, in my dimension, many kingdoms, including my own were at peace until the Koopas had found a way to go through different worlds through warp pipes and they began to conquer everything. My Kingdom is what stood between them and complete domination. Bowser may be a tyrant, but he wouldn't go as far as to harm a lady, it's one of the little things that's good about him. So...he figured that if he had my hand in marriage, then nothing would stand in his way of conquering everything. It was only because of the bravery of two young heroes that the kingdoms were saved, and...my heart was won by another..."

Cream:"Aw, the hero won your heart?"

Amy:"How does that feel? (twitches) Please tell me, because I honestly don't know."

Peach:"If I weren't royalty, would we be together. I can hardly recall everytime he's risked his life to save me and everything else back home. (sighs) I feel like I should give him more credit than what he gets."

Amy:"That's kinda sad."

Toad:"You don't know how many times we've had to put up with that. It's become a habit."

Peach:"What I wouldn't give to have a simple life, and to spend it all...with him."

Amy:"Heh. You and me both, sister."

Peach:"Do you have someone in your life as well, Amy?"

Amy:"Yeah...I just wish he could notice me. I love him, with all that I am. I just wish he'd give me more attention, that he'd even say yes to a proposal. But he doesn't want it that way."

Peach:"Well, Amy...sometimes, it's best to just let things fly. Maybe deep inside, he cares about you just as much as you do. You just have to wait and see."

Amy:"But, I've been waiting for yeeeeaaaaars!"

Cream:"It's true. All she wants is for her and Mr. Sonic to be a couple."

Peach:"Sonic? Is that the name of who you love?"

Amy:"Yeah...I'd love him more if he was so irritating most of the time. UGH."

Peach, Cream and Toad couldn't help but laugh a little at how cute Amy was acting right now. But then, their attention was soon brought over to something casting a shadow above everything. They all looked up to see a giant floating mechanism flying above them and heading over to angel island. Peach and Toad were both scared and confused by this, but Amy and Cream knew exactly who was behind this...

Cream:"Can it be?"

Amy:"Eggman."

* * *

At Bowser's Castle, the troops race the clock to get everything ready for a battle. Bowser was in his throne room at the moment, wondering why they haven't got any ships in the air...

Koopa:"Forgive our delay, my king. It's just that a quarter of the castle is still under reconstruction and we've yet to have only a few ships available for battle."

Bowser Jr.:"I do not seeing us winning this fight, dad. Should we abandon-?"

Bowser:"No, son! We are the conquerors, not the conquered! Make due with what we have, keep that enemy ship delayed for as long as possible!"

Koopa:"Uh...yes, sir!"

Bowser:"Kamek, have you yet to finish with that gem? We must stay out of harms way if we to continue having control over this island!"

Kamek:"Indeed, my king. Soon, we shall have power of this jewel under our control!"

Bowser:'I hope so. Get this rock back in skies as soon as possible!"

With that, airships took to the skies and headed for the flying mechanism that was coming towards the island. Inside the mechanism, there be someone in what appeared to be a control room. Screens appeared that Bowser's ships were beginning to intercept the flying vessel, but the look of the ships only made the person laugh...

?:"This army must be very primitive if all the have are ships made of sticks."

With Bowser's ships surrounding the vessel, the began to fire their cannons at it, giving it all they got. But didn't seem to even dent the armor of the ship...

?:"(evil laughter) My turn."

At the push of a button, drones came flying out of the vessel and they end up blasting through Bowser's forces. The army was shocked by this as they realized that they're own weapons are useless...

Koopa:"Those were the only defenses available at the moment, King Koopa. We're low on options."

Bowser:"Kamek?"

Kamek:"Just about finished, my King. Now, let's get this rock back in the air!"

* * *

Heading over to the island, Mario and Sonic were riding a plane, full speed ahead. But then, they heard rumbling coming from over there and they started to the entire rock began to rise. Not only that, but Sonic also something that seemed to be heading over there, almost immediately recognizing it...

Mario:"What is going on?"

Sonic:"The island seems to be rising again! But that's not it, look!"

Mario:"That looks like a flying fortress of some kind."

Sonic:"I know exactly what it is. Get ready for battle, Mario! We're heading over there!"

Mario:"I hope your friend, Knuckles has made it to the island by now!"

* * *

As the island now became airborn once more, Knuckles had managed to latch himself onto the crust of the rock as it slowly began to rise high into the sky...

Knuckles:"I'm not sure if this is good or bad. I doubt the Master Emerald is back where it belongs. If anyone's misusing it's powering, this whole island could be in peril."

Back in Bowser's Castle, the Master Emerald was now glowing with energy as Kamek now had total control over it...

Kamek:"At last. The power of this gem is our to command."

Bowser:"Perfect timing, Kamek. A few more seconds, and this castle would've been history."

Koopa:"Uh, sir?"

Bowser:"What is it?"

His underling pointed up to something flying in from the window. It was a tiny little black figure with devil horns, jet pack and yellow eyes. It was Bokkun, messager to the Eggman Empire. The minions inside the room, took a stance against the little guy as it lands in front of the Koopa King.

Bowser:"What is this? Who are you?"

Bokkun:"You in charge here?"

Bowser:"Yeah."

Bokkun:"I have a message for you."

Taking out a TV, Bowser and his minions take a look at what message Bokkun has in store for him. Turning itself on, the TV showed the face of Bokkun's master...

Eggman:"Greeting primitives. My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Scientist Extraordinaire and Leader of the Eggman Empire."

Koopa:"Eggman Empire?"

Bowser:"What's this about?"

Eggman:"I see you have mistakenly claimed this island as your own. I'll have you know that all of Angel Island belongs to me alone, by right and deed! Especially it's Crown Jewel, the Master Emerald!"

Kamek:"That's the name of the Jewel we possess?"

Eggman:"This is your only warning! I'm only giving you several hours to surrender and give the island to me. Or else, I'll see to it that your forces are crushed! This message was brought to you by the Eggman Empire, which is now about to self-destruct."

Seeing the tv about to blow up in their faces, Bowser quickly clutched it in his hand, containing the blast. This left Bokkun scared as the King Koopa opened his hand to have the charred remains of the tv fall out of his hands and then turn his attention towards the little robot. Before he could fly, Bokkun was caught in Bowser's grip and was now face to face with the menacing King of Koopas...

Bowser:"SEND A MESSAGE OF MY OWN TO YOUR BOSS! TELL HIM THAT IF HE EVER THREATENS ME AGAIN, I'LL SEE TO IT PERSONALLY THAT HIM AND HIS EMPIRE ARE FRIED!"

Bokkun:"...Okay."

With that said, Bowser then takes Bokkun and throws him out of the window that he came through...

Bowser:"Nobody...threatens me."

Koopa:"What are we to do, King Koopa? I fear that it may not be long before the ship of the Robotnik guy catches us all the way up here."

Bowser:"Hmm...Kamek, is there a way to weaponize the energy of this Master Emerald?"

Kamek:"Possibly. I'll see what I can do, my King."

Bowser:"Good. And as for you, have this castle entirely rebuilt and functioning. And prepare new ships for battle. This Robotnik will have to take this island from my cold dead claws if he has to!"

Koopa:"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Back on the flying vessel, Eggman himself room, hoping to have everything ready for a proper attack on Bowser's Castle if the Koopa King herself doesn't answer to his demands...

Eggman:"Whoever these people are, they will surely be smart enough to surrender. Else, I'll have no other choice but to-"

Suddenly, it was then that Eggman heard what sounded like high-pitched screaming. He looked around and was then shocked to see Bokkun flying through the window, and landing on his face in front of the good doctor...

Eggman:"Bokkun?! Are you insane?"

Bokkun:"straining) No...just damaged."

Eggman:"Ugh, why did I never dismantle you? Report."

Bokkun:"They seem to be a reptilian species of some sort. Their leader, is huge and menacing. He threw from his castle. He said to deliver a message of his own to you. That he will fry your Empire if we threaten him again"

Eggman:"Hmph. Not a problem for me. I'll see to it that these reptiles are blown off the face of this planet."

Just then, an alert turned on and Eggman checked to see what is going on. He was surprised to see that something landed onto his ship, being a plane and the two passengers, one being the meddlesome hedgehog he hates most in life and the other being someone he's never seen before, but the look of him made Eggman curious...

Bokkun:"Sonic, just what we needed today. Never seen that other guy before, not on Mobius anyway."

Eggman:"Doesn't matter. I'll see to it that those two don't make it off my Egg Carrier alive!"

* * *

Setting foot on the nose of the Egg Carrier, Mario and Sonic start making their way to the bridge of the vessel...

Mario:"You ever with one of these things, before?"

Sonic:"Many times. Just follow me lead!"

Eggman:"(Through speaker) Don't think it'll be that easy. You won't be so lucky once I destroy you!"

Sonic:"Keep talking, Egghead! That's all you're good for!"

Eggman:"I would love to deal with you myself personally, Sonic. Unfortunately, I have an island to reclaim in the process!"

Sonic:"Come on, Mario! Let's trash this scrapheap!"

Mario:"Let's-a go!"

As the continue moving through the Egg Carrier, they stopped as they felt things start to shift...

Mario:"You felt that too, didn't you?"

Sonic:"Yeah. These things have a tendency to change shape in order to make things more difficult for us"

Mario:"Is there any way to get to him now?"

Sonic:"Yeah, but it's gonna be a little hard."

Mario:"No problem. How bad could it be?"

_3:30 minutes of gameplay later..._

Mario:"(exhausted) Okay, I stand corrected.

Sonic:"You get used to it, now come on. Eggman shouldn't be that far from here."

As Mario and Sonic head up towards the bridge, a big surprise awaits them on top...


End file.
